


you love it

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Top Luke, crossdresser!calum, fem!calum, football player!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke catches calum with another boy and punishes him on school grounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	you love it

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: luke calls calum a slut in this so i thought i should include just in case someone is triggered by it or something. if you are, you should not read this!! (it's not that good any way so)
> 
> this has been in my drive for ages so i finally finished it! enjoy!

calum sat in the bleachers at his boyfriend luke’s football game, struggling to focus on more than one thing at a time. their team was winning 14 to nil, though calum really had no idea what was going on in the game. he only came to support luke and, of course, stare at him in his football uniform.

when the game was over (they’d won), the team ran back towards the locker room to shower and change. calum sat on the small bench outside the room and toyed with the ends of his black skirt, waiting for luke to come out. a few boys left the locker room, but none of them were luke.

calum heard a whistle and before a football player stepped directly in front of him. the boy grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the bench. their chests were almost touching, and calum didn’t know how to feel. the boy was called trey, and calum knew he was aware of his and luke’s relationship. 

“damn, princess, you look nice today.” trey looked him up and down and calum blushed under his scrutiny. trey pushed him to a wall and placed his hands on either side of his head, calum’s eyes darting around nervously. 

“i-i have a-” calum tried to speak, but was cut off when the boy began to grind their hips together. calum couldn’t deny the pleasure that shot through him, and his cock twitched slightly in his panties. 

calum’s eyes were squeezed shut when he heard luke’s voice. “what the fuck?” calum opened his eyes to see luke push trey backwards before turning to calum. he grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the school and to his truck. 

“god, calum, i can’t leave you alone for five fucking minutes,” luke growled and calum smirked when luke couldn’t see him. he knew he would be getting a punishment for this, and that thought alone had his cock rapidly thickening.

“but lukey, i was just having fun,” calum whined. luke spun around immediately, and his eyes were a dark shade that calum had never seen before. 

“you’re really not helping your case, love.” luke unlocked his truck and opened the door for calum. “get in the backseat.”

“lukey, i don’t wanna be punished at school, people will hear me,” calum pouted. luke glared at him harshly and calum crawled in the backseat nonetheless. luke climbed into the truck behind him and locked the doors. 

luke pushed calum down onto his back and tugged on his skirt. he pulled it off completely before slipping the smaller boy’s shirt off. calum slipped off his flats as luke removed his basketball shorts and tee shirt. calum was left in only his light pink panties and luke in his plaid boxers. 

calum’s cock was hard and throbbing in his panties, and luke was hardening in his boxers at the wet spot where calum had leaked pre come.

“god, you’re such a slut, letting trey touch you like that. so desperate to be fucked, aren’t you?” luke pulled calum’s panties down and calum whimpered at the cold air. thank god luke had tinted windows. 

luke licked pre come off calum’s tip before taking his cock as far back in his throat as he could. calum’s hand latched onto luke’s hair and he pulled roughly, moaning loudly. luke swirled his tongue and bobbed his head, and calum felt the need to come embarrassingly soon.

“fuck, luke, f-fuck me, please,” calum whimpered, watching luke pull off of him with a quiet pop. 

luke reached into his glove box and pulled out a small pink item. calum could see that it was a cock ring, and he pushed it away. 

“please, luke, no. i don’t want that,” calum whimpered. luke simply smirked, placing it at the base of calum’s hard cock.

luke began to grind down onto calum’s unclothed crotch, letting out loud moans every so often. “you deserve to be punished, letting trey touch you. only i can touch you in that way.” luke flipped calum onto his stomach, placing the boy over his knee. calum’s cock was in between luke’s thighs, and the small boy began thrusting in between them, desperate for any friction he could get. 

luke brought his hand down onto calum’s ass, a loud smacking sound ringing throughout the truck. calum cried out at the pain and bit down on the seat, but his cock twitched at the stinging on his behind. luke repeated this action until calum’s ass was bright pink and felt like it was on fire. calum was panting, his cock painfully hard in between luke’s thighs.

calum layed back down onto the seat and luke crawled between his legs, slipping off his boxers. luke positioned himself at calum’s entrance, pressing his tip to his hole. “you get no prep, fucking slut.”

luke coated his cock with lube before thrusting into calum, immediately bottoming out. calum screamed at the pain, raking his nails down luke’s back. luke gave calum no time to adjust, he only began thrusting faster, moaning loudly as he adjusted to calum’s tightness.

“how’s that feel, baby? you love it, you love the pain. don’t you, calum? you like when i fuck you like this, no mercy?” luke pounded in and out of calum, watching the boy underneath squirm and cry out every so often. tears were running down calum’s face, and it only made luke fuck him harder.

calum wrapped his legs around luke, and the blonde shifted so he was hitting calum’s prostate with every thrust. 

“fuck, luke! harder, luke, faster, please!” calum cried out, and he knew that someone could probably hear him, but he couldn’t care less.

luke removed calum’s cock ring, tossing it aside. “whose slut are you, calum?” luke kept thrusting into calum mercilessly, pushing the boy’s hair back and out of his face.

“yours, luke, only yours,” calum whimpered, nails digging into luke’s back.

“that’s right, you’re fucking mine. no one else can have you like i can, right? you’re my slut, i can have you whenever i want.” 

“fuck, luke, yes. c-can i- i need to-” luke only nodded in response, sucking a hickey onto the soft skin of calum’s neck and blowing cool air onto the mark.

calum came with a scream, his come shooting onto luke’s front. luke cried out as calum clenched around his cock, and he came inside the boy. luke nearly collapsed on top of calum, catching his breath before pulling out, some of his come spilling out of the fucked out boy underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/) if you have any prompts you'd like for me to write, leave them below and i'll fill them for you! thanks for reading :)


End file.
